Vuelve el dolor en fuerza
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Le acaban de decir que su mamá ha muerto y se siente rota porque le han quitado a una parte muy importante de su vida; no sabe qué tiene qué hacer pero está segura que no va a quedarse como una simple espectadora. Es Hannah Abbott y está dispuesta para hacer su parte en esta guerra.
1. Lo lamento, señorita Abbott

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

He cambiado el narrador de la historia ya que no estaba funcionado como quería; así que ahora está en tercera persona en lugar de segunda.

* * *

 **Lo lamento, señorita Abbott**

* * *

—Lo lamento, señorita Abbott.

La disculpa que la profesora Sprout le ha dado no le va a devolver a su mamá, así que Hannah se dedica a ignorar lo que tenga que decirle a ella mientras se pregunta cómo va a seguir adelante sin el apoyo incondicional que le ha brindado desde que ha sido una niña, especialmente porque necesita que la aconseje para no acabar equivocándose; está rota, le han quitado una parte muy importante en su vida.

Las lágrimas se salen de sus ojos y se abraza a sí misma, dejando que la tristeza se apodere de ella.


	2. Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro**

* * *

—Al director Dumbledore lo han encontrado muerto cerca de la Torre de Astronomía.

Es lo que ha dicho Susan Bones, la mejor amiga de Hannah, cuando esta regresa a la sala común después que termina de hacer la redacción que le han pedido para Transformaciones, cuya asignatura sigue siendo tan difícil para la bruja igual en los años anteriores; la noticia causa que deje caer el pergamino al suelo sin importarle que se pueda ensuciar.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Susan? ¡Hogwarts ha dejado de ser un lugar seguro para nosotros! Si Dumbledore ha muerto, probablemente asesinado…

—¡¿Asesinado?! Esa es una acusación muy fuerte, Hannah. —Susan se remueve en su asiento mientras dirige su vista hacia la chimenea donde el fuego se ha extinguido hace más de una hora, después que ella ha decidido apagarlo porque no le aporta el confort que trata de encontrar—. Pudo ser un accidente. No sé qué edad tuvo Dumbledore, quizá más de cien años; cualquiera puede cometer un error observando las estrellas.

—Él lleva cuidando este castillo por décadas, no pudo haberse acercado a la ventana y _¡ups!_ Se cayó. Además, ¿por qué la seguridad que hemos tenido ha tenido que abandonarnos en el peor de los momentos? Somos jóvenes y nos hemos involucrados en la guerra, sin que pudiéramos expresar nuestra opinión; no sabemos pelear, no sabemos reaccionar ante la presión… ¡ni las lecciones en el E.D. de hace un año hará una diferencia! No estoy segura si tenemos que pelear sin embargo…

—¡Hannah! ¿Estás escuchándote? Tú lo has dicho: somos jóvenes. ¿Por qué tenemos que detener nosotros a los mortífagos en su ascenso al poder? Dejémoselos a los magos experimentados. Ellos tienen más probabilidades de sobrevivir a un encuentro con ellos que un par de adolescente que se hacen los héroes; podemos estar involucradas, ¿por eso tenemos que pelear? No, quedémonos quietas y calladas y sobreviviremos.

—Somos de sangre pura. ¿Crees…?

—Los mortífagos no tienen ningún reparo en asesinar a quiénes consideran sus rivales, Hannah. No importa qué sangre tengamos si entramos en su lista negra, podemos despedirnos de este mundo —murmura Susan bajando la vista hacia el suelo, sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos; ella hace una mueca, realmente preferiría olvidar esa parte de la vida que ha tenido.

Hannah sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro conteniéndose por hacer esa pregunta que sabe que el efecto que tendrá en su mejor amiga: ella la observará atentamente luego evitará a Hannah aparentado interés e otra cosa, hará puño sus manos y se excusará tratando de no sonar herida y se marchará directamente a su dormitorio de donde no querrá salir por lo que resta del día –o de la noche– además que cerrará las cortinas, de su dosel, para que no continúe interrogándola. La primera que le ha preguntado, nunca ha esperado que se actúe de ese modo. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con que jamás ha conocido a los padres de Susan?

Tiene el presentimiento que la familia de ella está muerta –lo que explica por qué vive con Amelia Bones– no obstante se niega a creérselo. No ha podido ser aquella la vida de Susan, no a ella; en el pasado no ha entendido qué significa perder a un ser querido… Desgraciadamente ahora ya lo ha experimentado y todavía persisten las secuelas en Hannah.

Hannah no puede hablar de su mamá sin ponerse a llorar, la herida continúa tan abierta inclusive un año después.


	3. Para no atraer a ningún mortífago

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Para no atraer a ningún mortífago**

* * *

—Además nos dijo que, de manera preferente, mantengamos un perfil bajo hasta que regresemos a nuestros respectivos hogares para no atraer a ningún mortífago que ande por los alrededores.

Ni siquiera encuentra la fuerza en ella para asentir ante cada palabra que le ha dicho Susan una vez que se ha encontrado con ella en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Le tiene alta estima a la profesora de Herbología por tomarse un minuto de su ocupada ajena para aconsejarles a ellos sobre qué es lo que no tienen que hacer, en especial teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes: aparte del asesinato al director, ha habido un ataque en los terrenos del castillo en el que unos alumnos han peleado para defenderlo quedando heridos al final, o eso es lo que lo asume ya que le parece la opción con más lógica.

No sabe qué pensar acerca de esos temerarios estudiantes, salvo que es una presunción asumir que han participado exclusivamente los de Gryffindor. La experiencia que ha tenido en el Ejército de Dumbledore le ha enseñado a no juzgar basándose en la casa a la que pertenecen o lo que aparentan a simple vista.

—¿Entonces tenemos que quedarnos quietas y calladas y dejar que hagan lo que se les dé la gana? ¿Qué tan correcto es eso?

—La diferencia entre lo que es correcto y lo que es mejor es muy pequeña, Hannah, pero debemos identificarla para no tener un final trágico.

—Pero…

—Piénsalo así: ¿qué va a suceder con tu papá si a ti te pasa lo que sea por no retirarte de la batalla? Puede que quieras pelear, aunque no me guste no puedo obligarte a que desistas, pero piénsatelo bien. No hay experiencia. No hay más entrenamiento que el que nos dio Harry el año pasado, ¿crees que eso será suficiente? Él mismo dijo que tuvo ayuda de gente que sabe de combate. No te hagas la heroína, por favor, te lo pido Hannah.

Vale, Susan sabe que está jugando una carta que no se debe mencionar pero, si eso mantiene a Hannah alejada del peligro no le importará que después le remuerda la consciencia por hacerlo.

—¡P–por supuesto q–que no quiero dañar a papá! Es sólo que…

—¿No soportas la injusticia? ¿Te has hecho más valiente desde el E.D.? Hannah, yo también; créeme que quiero vengarme de quiénes lo ha hecho pero no tengo oportunidad, no lo haré por eso y tú tampoco deberías seguir ese camino. A lo mejor los aurores no estén haciendo un buen trabajo sin embargo ¿nosotras seremos la diferencia? ¿Un par de brujas que no llegan ni a los dieciocho años? No tiene sentido, Hannah. Y no necesito ser Ravenclaw para saberlo.

—¿De quiénes han hecho qué?

—Olvídalo, carece de relevancia.

—Susan.

—He dicho que lo olvides, Hannah. No hagas que te lo repita una vez más.

—Muy bien. Has ganado. No pelearé —dice Hannah luego de reconocer la verdad en las palabras de su mejor amiga, quien relaja su expresión fácil claramente dando su visto bueno a la decisión que ha tomado. Enarca una ceja—. ¿Crees que seamos las únicas que traten de tener un año más o menos tranquilo?

—Con El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado al acecho no lo tendremos; probablemente sea pasable mientras no la tomen contra nuestra familia. —Susan suspira sintiendo un gran nudo en su garganta al mencionar la última palabra—. La profesora tiene razón, eso es lo mejor.

—No me gusta.

—No te tiene que gustar.

—¿Me mandarás una carta cuando llegues a tu casa?

—¡Susan!

—Por favor.

—Estaré… estaremos bien.


	4. No han dado otra opción

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **No han dado otra opción**

* * *

Hannah acaba de terminar de leer la carta que le ha traído la lechuza de parte del Ministerio de Magia y se ha enterado que, por primera vez en toda la historia del colegio, la asistencia se ha vuelto obligatoria. Sabe que esas son malas noticias para cualquiera que haya planeado terminar la educación lo más lejos del mundo mágico, lo que se puede ir al olvido; además que asume que si pretende ignorar esa norma no presentándose en el Expreso el uno de septiembre lo único que va a conseguir es que aquellos magos tenebrosos acaben ingresando a la casa de los Abbott. No soportará que le pongan una mano al señor Abbott dado que él no ha hecho nada.

Hannah no se va anteponer a sí misma y menos cuando sabe que existen un par de personas que cuentan con ella. Piensa en Susan quien seguramente tampoco se ha tomado para bien el contenido de la carta, independiente de la razón que posea.

De ahora en adelante se convence que los hermanos Carrow van a enseñar también en Hogwarts. Aunque no hay ninguna información publicada en _El Profeta_ que lo asegura, es el instinto que tiene que le dice que así va a suceder, lo ha tenido en cuenta desde que ha leído que el mismo ministro ha anunciado que los Carrow serán quienes van a dirigir a Hogwarts hasta nuevo aviso.

Gime. Hannah sólo atina a gemir en vista que sí o sí debe asistir al séptimo año a pesar que realmente no quiera hacerlo.

Ella ve a su lechuza y se cuestiona a sí misma qué tan prudente puede ser para él hacer el viaje desde el hogar de Hannah hasta la de Susan. Niega con la cabeza asegurándose que no va a poner en riesgo a _Aquiles_ independiente de la seguridad que le dé leer, mínimo una vez más, la caligrafía de su mejor amiga.

—Hannah, ¿te encuentras bien?

El señor Abbott entra a la habitación y le trae el almuerzo, es una acción que se le ha hecho una costumbre hace casi un año atrás. Es lo único que lo anima para no deprimirse, lo más posible es que los recuerdos que posee acerca de él y de la señora Abbott cocinando no lo entristece… bueno, no más de lo normal.

—Sí. —Aprieta la carta contra su pecho bajo la mirada del señor Abbott, que le pone la bandeja encima de la cama. Los ojos de la muchacha pasan de su papá hacia la carta, una y otra vez hasta que añade—. Quiero decir que no. No estoy bien, papá.

Luego que le ha contestado, le enseña la carta, él la toma y la lee para sí. Él arruga el papel varias veces e inhala y exhala repetidamente, habiéndole afectado el contenido de ésta. El señor Abbott demuestra su cabreo volviendo sus labios en una fina línea, para no decir nada de lo que después se arrepienta… delante de Hannah, una vez que esté seguro que su hija no lo está escuchando los va a decir.

—No te preocupes, hija mía. Si es necesario me voy a imponer a los Carrow y te sacaré de ahí si te tocan un solo cabello.

Se levanta para abrazarlo, ocultando su cabeza en el pecho de él para que no vea lo mal que se encuentra; el señor Abbott le acaricia la espalda al notar lo tensa que está.

—Gracias, papá, pero no hace falta que lo hagas. Estoy segura que podré con ellos.

—Lo sé. —Se separa de Hannah y le sonríe, ella intenta devolver el gesto a pesar que no le resulta justo como ha esperado—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo más? Recuerda que estoy a un par de metros de ti: en la planta de abajo.

—No. Con lo que me has cocinado me gusta; ¿por qué no dejar que te ayude?

«Papá se ríe conmigo y no de mí», piensa Hannah.

—Parece que has olvidado que la última vez que intentaste cocinar quemaste las cortinas… ¡y eso que sólo te querías hacer un café!

—Fue un accidente, le puede pasar a cualquiera.

—Lo que digas, cariño. Disfruta de tu almuerzo. —Camina hacia la puerta, se va; recuerda algo importante, según la fecha que se avecina, regrese para preguntarle a su primogénita—. ¿Vamos hoy a comprar los útiles?

—No tenemos otra opción.

No han dado otra opción.


	5. No se meta en líos

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **No se meta en líos**

* * *

«Es igual que el año pasado, no por el contexto sino por lo que significa para mí. La ausencia de mamá me dolió y entristeció cuando vine a comprar mis libros para sexto, aunque acabé aceptando que ella ya no más iba a estar conmigo y con papá; creí que eso sería suficiente sin embargo me equivoqué. Supongo que me va a tomar más tiempo a acostumbrarme a hacer estas actividades, tan cotidianas, donde no estás tú», piensa Hannah.

Anthony Abbott dirige su vista a su hija que se ve bastante distraída, no puede culparla por reaccionar de esta manera. A Anthony le hubiese gustado que su esposa no hubiese muerto dejando a Hannah en una época donde más la necesita para bien o para mal. Probablemente si estuviese aquí, Hannah estuviese más determinada a continuar con sus estudios aun con los Carrow al acecho, persiguiendo a los viejos amigos de ambos y asesinando a quienes se oponen a ellos; una guerra es lo último que Anthony ha planificado en la vida de su hija, ella todavía es demasiado joven para tener que ocuparse de estos asuntos, con o sin ayuda.

A pesar que el paseo, si es que le puede decir así al ambiente tan lúgubre que se percibe, a través del callejón Diagon esté causándoles que deseen largarse de ahí lo más rápido que puedan; y que no tengan que volver a ir allá en lo que resta de vida, Anthony acepta a regañadientes que el papel que se encuentran desempeñando en este conflicto puede ser peor. Huir, esconderse, vivir de un lado a otro sin saber cuánto tiempo funcionará hasta que los cacen es peor que ser simples espectadores de los horrores que día a día anuncia _El Profeta_.

—No quiero seguir de la profesora, quiero hacer algo pero no sé qué. Es insoportable cómo promueven que los ladrones de magia no merecen estar vivos, que son criminales… ¡¿y ellos qué?!

—Hannah. —Anthony toca suavemente el hombro de Hannah quien se voltea hacia él, él cambia el peso de un pie a otro—. Estamos en público, evita decir ese tipo de cosas. No queremos atención no deseada.

—¿También quieres que no haga nada?

—Sí. No aguantaré perderte a ti, Hannah. A cualquiera menos a ti. Me dolió la muerte de tu madre pero su enfermedad acabaría matándola tarde o temprano, a ti todavía puedo aconsejarte que no intervengas. Eres mi niña, mi princesa…

—No me gustan las injusticias. Soy una Hufflepuff, debo de hacer algo.

—No debes nada a nadie.

Hannah mira lo siguiente que tienen que comprar y descubre que, quitando un par de libros de Artes Oscuras que prefiere no adquirir, no hay nada que realmente valga la pena. Padre e hija pueden compartir las mismas opiniones acerca de la situación sin embargo sus ideales son diferentes. A ambos se le ha enseñado a hacer lo correcto, como dignos Hufflepuff, que el trabajo y la constancia les pueden llevar lejos; ¿es adecuado no pelear? ¿Es mejor esconderse? ¿Son cobardes por querer pasar la guerra sin daños colaterales? ¿Tienen la manera de pensar de los mortífagos por no querer arriesgarse? La respuesta a estas interrogantes depende de la persona, unos dicen que sí y otros que no. Cada quien elige qué es lo que va a hacer.

«Me recuerda demasiado a Lou, tan determinada y dispuesta a defender lo que cree. Aprecio a Pomona por tratar de alejar a los Hufflepuff, en especial a los más jóvenes, sin embargo dudo que todos vayan a seguir su consejo», piensa Anthony cogiendo los libros de Artes Oscura y pagándolos, compartiendo con el dueño de la tienda una mueca que ha reflejado su sentir. «Me gustaría que fueras sensata. Lo que sea que decidas hacer, te doy mi apoyo y voto de confianza. Creo que es lo único que te va a servir con los hermanos Carrow en Hogwarts.»

«Susan espero que no te estés tan deprimida como lo estuve yo después que mamá murió. De nuevo quiero mandarte a _Aquiles_ para que me digas cómo lo estás llevando: la señora Bones es la única familia que te quedó y ya no está viva», Hannah le pone interés al suelo, pareciéndole repentinamente interesante, al entrar a Caldero Chorreante que sigue teniendo la limpieza de tiempos de antaño: Hannah nunca ha creído que la infraestructura, pequeños detalles del Caldero Chorreante que no han cambiado le fuesen a sacar una sonrisa de su rostro. A lo mejor no sea un ejemplo de cómo se debe de tener una habitación, ¿y eso qué importa? No ha cambiado.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—Por supuesto que sí, papá. ¿Qué tienes en mente? —Hannah se detiene a pensar en lo que puede ser y frunce el ceño, se queda callada luego que ha dicho «¡casa de los Abbott!» al haber ingresado en la chimenea más cercana. Todo se vuelve durante unos segundos, le falta el aire y lo vuelve a tener una vez que han regresado a su hogar. El único lugar que aún lo es—. ¿Me vas a pedir que me mantenga segura? No lo haré.

—No se trata de eso, Hannah —dice Anthony apoyándose en la pared—. Entiende que soy tu papá y tener que hacer tu funeral me lastima de sobremanera, no lo imagino y preferiría que la vida siguiera su rumbo natural (aunque eso te lastime si pasa). Sé que esos Carrow son peligrosos y sádicos, no se detendrán ante nada para conseguir su meta; independiente que eso implique dañar a los de primero o segundo.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

—Sólo mantente con vida. No a salvo, sólo viva y voy a aprobar lo que hagas; así sea suicida o no. Prométeme que lo harás, por favor.

—¿Sólo vida? ¿Sólo eso? No es el consejo que esperaría de ti, ni nadie en realidad.

—Puedo decirte que no te metas en líos, no escucharás.

—Lo prometo.


	6. Hipotéticamente, sí

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Hipotéticamente, sí**

* * *

El ambiente que hay en la plataforma del andén nueve y tres cuartos es más tenso del que ha habido en el callejón Diagon, ya que en esta ocasión lo único que pueden hacer los padres por ellos es sonreírles y desearles que tengan un excelente curso; todo esto ha sido mencionado con una perfecta sonrisa feliz fingida en el rostro. La razón de este acontecimiento se debe a que algunos mortífagos o carroñeros –a Hannah no le interesan en realidad quiénes sea– se encuentran merodeando por los alrededores para verificar que ningún mago que valga la pena, como la propia Hannah por mucho que le enfade reconocerlo, no vaya a Hogwarts por más mínima excusa tonta que hayan ideado cuando explícitamente están obligador a ir.

«Qué hipócritas», Hannah se cruza de brazos y recuerda a _Aquiles_. «Están persiguiendo a Justin y a los demás nacidos de muggles, seguro que ellos también están en su misma posición pero quieren hacer que no es así.»

En el instante en que los ojos de ella se cruzan con la corta cabellera rojiza de su mejor amiga, un profundo alivio se instala en su pecho y se contienes por irse con Susan para darle un abrazo, ese pequeño pero significativo gesto va a provocar que confirme qué tan mal la ha estado pasando Susan desde lo que ha pasado con Amelia, además le va a confirmar que no está viendo un espejismo.

Hannah hace una mueca procurando que nadie la vea, por lo visto le ha funcionado y se despide de Anthony Abbott tratando de sonar tan alegre como siempre para no levantar sospechas; a pesar que tiene motivos por completos justificables para que no esté así.

—También cuídate, Hannah. —Anthony ve que la sonrisa de su hija no le llega a sus ojos, aparenta que no lo ha visto—. Has lo que tengas que haces, hija.

—No te preocupes, lo voy a saber. —Hannah sonríe interpretando el doble sentido que existe en esa frase—. Por favor, cuida a _Aquiles_.

.

—Hannah, ¡qué alegría verte!

—No te agites tanto, además te puedes caer por entrar casi corriendo a nuestro compartimiento —dice Hannah observando a Susan que deja caer los baúles que ha traído al suelo.

Susan alza sus hombros y se sienta a la par de ella.

—He visto una cara amiga en el andén, eso me ha bastado para que me apresure. ¿Has visto a Ernie? Ojalá que no se dé a la fuga sólo para encontrarse con Justin, él puede cuidarse a sí mismo… creo.

Hannah le sonríe.

—Ernie es más sensato que eso.

—¿Y estás preparada? —pregunta en voz baja, preocupándole que alguien la escuchase.

—Hipotéticamente, sí; psicológica y emocionalmente, no.


	7. No tenemos que recordar

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **No tenemos que recordar**

* * *

—Esos hermanos se han convertido en un verdadero grano en el trasero, no hay día que pase sin que nos obliguen a torturar a uno de nuestros compañeros. ¡Y encima, por si tuviéramos mucho, tenemos a unos chivatos que son los ojitos derechos de los Carrow!

—Tranquilízate, Ernie. No me gustaría que te escucharan y te llevaran donde ellos, además que todavía no tienen nada en contra de ti y puedes usar eso a tu favor.

—Por culpa de gente como ellos, Justin se ha dado a la fuga ¡y puede que muera en esta semana, joder! No seré nada condescendiente con ellos, no más. Llevamos un mes este puñetero lugar y tengo ganas de maldecirlos. No me vengas con que tú no, Susan, que sé que no los soportas al igual que yo.

Hannah suspira mirando a sus amigos discutir en la supuesta comodidad de la sala común, donde ni siquiera ahí se encuentran completamente seguros ya que siempre puede que tengan a un espía que les delate en el momento que menos se lo puedan esperar; a pesar que comparta la opinión de Susan acerca de no combatir, la parte más revolucionaria de Hannah supone que es más probable que acaben pillándoles si hacen, por ejemplo, una pintada demostrando su manera de pensar. Enarca una ceja, al ver a Susan cruzada de brazos mientras Ernie suelta un enorme bufido, dejándose caer en el asiento y farfullando sobre cómo se supone que puede encontrarse su mejor amigo cuando esté no quiere nada que no sea desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Hannah juguetea con su varita y mira el fuego que han prendido en la chimenea hace cinco minutos. Ya no siente la calidez que puede emanar ya que sus prioridades han dejado de ser las de cualquier adolescente: chicos, ropa, moda, calificaciones… Todo eso ha pasado a segundo plano. Sobrevivir aquí es lo primordial. ¿Cómo lo va a conseguir cada estudiante? Eso lo van a decidir dependiendo de los ideales que posean.

—Dejemos de hablar de los Carrow —pide Hannah—, por favor, estamos en nuestra sala común. No tenemos que recordarles, no aquí.

Ernie y Susan intercambian una mirada, evaluando la propuesta de Hannah.

—De acuerdo.

—No los mencionaremos, Hannah —dice Susan.


	8. Ejército de Dumbledore

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Esta viñeta está relacionada con una serie de tres viñetas que escribí hace poco. Con el drabble número doce de «En el anonimato».

 **Ejército de Dumbledore**

La inscripción en el galeón ha sido cambiada una vez más y la ha tomado por sorpresa debido a que, desde hace dos años, Hannah no se ha esperado que fuese a suceder. Todavía recuerda el uso que le han dado en la época en que la profesora Umbridge ha estado en el colegio, cuando las reuniones entre varios estudiantes ha estado prohibida por un actitud paranoica del Ministerio de Magia. Sonríe ironía. Imaginar que ahora tratan a toda costa de no reunirse en los pasillos o en cualquier lugar en el que se encuentren los Carrow o, como Hannah les dice de vez en cuando, esos chivatos que deben de considerar conseguirse un pasatiempo.

La muchacha sabe qué tiene que hacer desde que ha visto ese número.

—¿Vas a ir a la reunión del ex Ejército de Dumbledore? —le pregunta a Susan después de que ella ha estado viendo su propio galeón, con un gesto de entre sorpresa e incredulidad en el rostro—. Por fin podremos demostrar que no estamos de acuerdo con el mandato de corrupción de los Carrow.

—¡Hannah! ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? ¿No será mejor no hacer nada? Además, ¿no has sido tú la que ha dicho que no los mencionemos mientras estemos en nuestra sala común?

«Sí, he sido yo la que lo ha mencionado», piensa Hannah suspirando y mirando su propio galeón con una sonrisa muy tensa en el rostro. Sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro. Pero desde que esa mujer ha tratado de lanzarle ese cruciatus a ese pequeño e indefenso alumno de primero le ha colmado la paciencia. «¿Quién se cree que es para tratar a un pequeño de ese modo? ¿No ve que lo estaba asustando? ¡Son sólo niños, joder, y ustedes le están arruinando la infancia!»

Hannah inhala y exhala ante la mirada especulativa de su mejor amiga, quien seguramente ha de tener su propia batalla moral en estos momentos.

Por supuesto que ha habido levantamientos de alumnos en los últimos dos meses: pequeñas pintadas, unas más groseras que otras; algunos comentarios malsonantes e impertinentes de los estudiantes más osados, claro ejemplo es el que Michael Corner le ha soltado a la profesora Carrow en Estudios Muggles. Maneras de pensar que se han expresado en las redacciones, como las de Ernie Mcmillan y Seamus Finnigan hace una semana.

Pequeños actos como esos han motivado a los demás alumnos a rebelarse al régimen. Naturalmente hay estudiantes que no opinan de la misma manera que ellos, los que tienen el favor de los Carrow o que son hijos de mortífagos.

Puede que sea una gran tontería afirmar que todos los de Slytherin están de acuerdo con el mandato pero mientras que ellos no hagan nada para impedirlo, Hannah se niega rotundamente a cambiar su manera de pensar. Sí, puede que se esté equivocando. ¿Y ellos que están haciendo para imponerse, para tratar de defensor a los más débiles y cuya voz no es escuchada? ¿Qué van a hacer para tratar de recuperar a Hogwarts?

—Sí, hay que regresar al E.D.

Susan la mira.

—¿El E.D? Esto no es quinto. —Susan juguetea con sus dedos, Hannah espera a que Susan termine la idea—. Debemos de tener un mejor nombre que este. ¿Qué? No me mires así.

—Imaginé que querías mantenerte al margen de esto. Digo, no demuestras mucho tu aversión.

—No tú también. Ya tengo a Ernie fastidiándome con eso —se queja Susan cruzándose de brazos, bufa—. Sé que no soy muy obvia pero tengo mis razones para… ya sabes… no querer atraer su atención…

—¿Cuál razón?

El tono no ha sido el más amable y la actitud tampoco sin embargo no ha podido evitarlo. Lo ha hecho sin pensar en las consecuencias que va a acarrear a Susan. ¿Y qué? Es momento de elegir las lealtades, sin importar si pretendiese unirse o no. No hay bando de ganadores o perdedores. No se elige estar en el lado del bien ni del mal. No, lo que realmente aquí es si va a hacer algo para ayudar o si se va a quedar como una simple espectadora. Eso es lo que lo de verdad le importa a Hannah. Saber si puede contar con alguien o si tendrá que hacerlo por sí misma.

—Mi familia, casi toda, fue asesinada, Hannah. Tengo miedo que la que todavía tengo perezca igual que ellos.

—Pero si no haces nada tendrán el mismo destino.

—¡Eso no lo sabes!

—¡Mira a Ron! ¡A Ginny! ¿Qué hay de ellos? El hermano mayor de Ron es un gilipollas que ha traicionado los ideales de su familia para unirse al Ministerio de Magia, ¿crees que eso ha evitado que su hermana sea maltratada? ¿Ves que Ron ha regresado a Hogwarts? ¡NO! ¡Ninguno de ellos está bien con la decisión de Percy Weasley! ¿Y quieres saber la razón? ¡A los mortífagos les importa un comino lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, si tu familia es una amenaza los van a sacar del camino!

—Pero, Hannah… Yo…

—Susan, está bien tener miedo. Todos lo tenemos. Vale, quizá no todos, pero nosotros estamos aquí para ti. Si alguien trata de ponerte un dedo encima, se enfrentarán a mí y a Ernie.

—… Está bien. Iré a la reunión. No sé qué conseguiré con eso pero lo haré. ¿Estás feliz?

—No se trata si yo estoy feliz o no con tu decisión, Susan. Se trata de lo que es correcto y lo que está bien.

—¿Y nada de esto lo está, cierto?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Sabes? Echo mucho de menos mi primer año. Recuerdo la ilusión que sentí, lo mucho que me sorprendí en la primera semana. Y me duele ver que esos pequeños no pueden gozar de lo mismo que yo.

—A mí también me duele —susurra Susan en voz baja.

—Por eso mismo es que tenemos que regresar al E.D. Para resistirnos a los Carrow, no nos podemos quedar callados.

—¿«Resistir»? ¡Hannah, eres un genio!

—¿Por qué?

—Sé qué nuevo nombre tendremos: «La Resistencia».

Hannah se queda en silencio ante la propuesta de Susan. Las muchachas quedan mirándose sin decirse una sola palabra durante minutos. «La Resistencia» suena realmente bien.

—¿Qué opinas de esto: «El Ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando gente. Únete a La Resistencia»?

—Buen lema. Tenemos que proponerlo en la primera reunión. Hasta podríamos usarlo para una pintada.

—Te ves más relajada.

—No te engañes —murmura Susan—. Tengo miedo. Aun así, me siento bien porque sé que es lo correcto. No sé si estará bien sin embargo creo que esto está bien, digo, luchar por lo que queremos en lugar de esperar que alguien lo haga por nosotros.

—¿Quiénes crees que liderarán el mejorado E.D?

—Sean quienes sean, los seguiré. Por honor a mi familia, más que nada —contesta seriamente—. Y por honor a nuestro viejo director, también.

—Seguramente se debe sentir orgulloso de nosotros por estar defendiendo a Hogwarts.

—O por morir en el intento.

—¡Susan!

—Soy realista. —Susan pone los ojos en blanco—. Podemos morir aquí.

«Puedo morir», piensa Hannah. «Aunque muera, no cambiará nada. Tengo que dejar algo que los demás continúen cuando ya no esté yo».

—¿Quién más crees que se nos unirán? Aparte de Ernie, claro. Ernie está ansioso por cargarse varias partes del colegio sólo para joderles la existencia a los hermanos Carrow.

Hannah ríe.

—Suena a algo que él haría. —Suspira—. Michael Corner sin duda. ¿No has oído lo que ha hecho?

—Sí. Demasiado valiente para ser un Ravenclaw. O es muy suicida o el Sombrero Seleccionador consideró enviarlo a Gryffindor hace años. Tiene que serlo para haberle dicho a Alecto que puede tomar su redacción y pasársela por el forro.

Hannah vuelve a reír.

—Lo consideré un impertinente —dice Hannah—. Un impertinente con mucha suerte, por cierto. No salió tan mal parado por su descaro. Entonces, ¿nos veremos el viernes a las ocho?

—Sí —responde ella—. En la Sala de los Menesteres.

—¿Cómo sabes que será ahí?

—¿En qué otro lugar puede ser? —replica Susan.

—Cierto.

«El Ejército de Dumbledore sigue más vivo de lo que creen», piensa Hannah. «Y nos haremos escuchar de cualquier manera que encontremos. No se impondrán con la facilidad de antes. No más. Nunca más.»


	9. La primera pintada

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **La primera pintada**

—Este día nos han informado que uno de ustedes ha tenido la estupidez de escribir una inscripción que dice lo siguiente: «El Ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando gente. Únete a La Resistencia». Así que el idiota que lo ha escrito que dé un paso al frente y las consecuencias de sus acciones no repercutirá tan gravemente en su persona —informa la profesora Carrow taladrando a los presentes con la mirada y con la varita en la mano.

Hannah mantiene la vista fija en el libro que se encuentra leyendo en la biblioteca, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se ha formado en el resto de ella. Desde que la primera reunión de La Resistencia se ha dado en la Sala de los Menesteres y que ha propuesto a los demás miembros hacer su idea, se siente capaz de expresar más seguidamente su opinión por medio de las redacciones que seguramente van a entregar más seguido. La única preocupación que tiene es lo que pueda pasar con la persona que ha hecho la pintada en aquel corredor.

Ella sabe que le ve van a aplicar el Maleficio Torturador, eso es un hecho ya establecido, pero no puede evitar mover los dedos frenéticamente por los bordes de la tapa del libro pensando en las posibles consecuencias que pueda conllevar recibir ese maleficio en el cuerpo. Según los testimonios de algunos estudiantes que ha escuchado, es la peor sensación del mundo. El aire se va del cuerpo, la mente se queda el blanco, los músculos gritan debido a la fuerza que está infringiendo esa persona y no hay nada más que se pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Por supuesto que no. El camino que existe es gritar y esperar que la tortura termine; además de ser capaz de poder caminar más o menos erguido hacia la enfermería, para que la enfermera le aplique la poción correspondiente aun en contra de las órdenes de los Carrow porque los estudiantes rebeldes no reciban ninguna ayuda.

La reunión que han tenido le ha recordado la de hace dos años, con sus evidentes variantes. Una de ellas es que Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood son los nuevos líderes de La Resistencia. Y ha sido precisamente Longbottom quien ha dado el visto bueno a la carta de presentación que Hannah ha propuesto a los pocos minutos de que inició la sesión.

«Longbottom está diferente este año. Ya no es el mismo chico llorón que llevo conociendo desde que entré a Hogwarts. Este año se ve más valiente, más decidido por hacerse escuchar... De hecho, ahora que lo pienso desde que se unió al E.D ha demostrado tener mucho valor», piensa Hannah sacudiendo la cabeza. «Más que un aliado, es un amigo en que sé que puedo confiar».

—Así que usted ha escrito esa estupidez en el pasillo.

Hannah se estremece al escuchar la voz de la profesora Carrow detrás de ella.

—¡No! —grita al instancia no importándole que se halla en la biblioteca o que madame Pince puede aparecer y echarla de sus dominios por causar líos—. ¡No he sido yo! ¡Ha cogido a la persona equivocada!

—Entonces quién fue.

Hannah se muerde el labio para evitar decir que Lisa Turpin es quien lo ha escrito. Ella no ha sido una chivata en ningún momento de su vida, ni siquiera cuando Justin le ha preguntado si ella ha sido la que perdió su libro favorito. Anthony Abbott le ha enseñado que mejor espera a que la persona en cuestión se delate a sí misma, en lugar de hacerlo ella por la otra persona. Hannah está en medio de una situación difícil.

—¿Quiere dejar de importunar a mis alumnos con esos gritos? —pregunta Pince apareciendo en la escena.

—Usted no es nadie...

—La que no es nadie para venir a imponer aquí es usted. Lárguese de aquí.

Gruñendo, Alecto se va.


	10. Aventuras por doquier

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Aventuras por doquier**

La biblioteca jamás ha sido el sitio favorito de Hannah Abbott dado que ella no es del tipo de estudiante que se la pase leyendo en cada momento que puede, de hecho se conforma con repasar los apuntes un par de días antes de hacer un examen; sin embargo, ahora va a considerar seriamente la opción de ir a ese lugar en cada oportunidad que se le presente, aun si está es bastante mínima lo hará o lo intentará. Si no fuese por la intervención de madame Pince y si temperamento, Hannah está convencida de que la hubiese torturado ahí mismo sin ninguna vacilación.

—Muchas gracias —dice—. Se lo agradezco muchísimo. —Le sonríe.

—No tiene que agradecerme, señorita Abbott —dice madame Pince manteniendo su postura muy impositiva. No importa en qué casa estén y la edad que tengan, nadie quiere recibir la mirada mortífera de Pince. A pesar de que nunca nadie la ha visto blandir una varita, saben a la perfección que esa mujer es capaz de amilanar hasta al peor estudiante con el peor carácter que exista—. No tolero que den voces en mi biblioteca. Menos que causen algún daño a mis libros.

—Igualmente gracias. De no ser por usted, yo estaría de camino a la enfermería. —Hannah suspira. Pone los ojos en blanco—. Eso si los Carrow me lo permiten, claro.

Madame Pince la mira.

—Créeme, ellos no pondrán un pie en los terrenos de Pomfrey.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —pregunta ella—. ¿A caso usted la conoce lo suficiente o algo así? Digo, no me malentienda: yo estimo a madame Pomfrey pero no la veo apta de sostener un duelo contra alguno de ellos. Y menos si se trata de que ella los gane.

—Sólo no haga ningún caos mientras esté aquí y asegúrese de devolver el libro de Pociones antes del lunes —dice Pince—. No me gustaría tener que recurrir a una reprimenda para que aprenda a regresar los libros antes de que el plazo se venza.

Dicho eso, Pince regresa al escritorio.

—No me sorprende viniendo de ella. —Bufa—. ¡Oh, mi…! ¡Es cierto! —Se aclara la garganta. Ve alrededor para asegurarse que no se encuentre Pince por los alrededores. Suelta el aire que ha contenido un par de segundos—. Por un instante creí que me echaría.

—¿Estás bien, amiga? —pregunta Susan en voz baja, sentándose a la par de su mejor amiga. Hannah le da una sonrisa a modo de saludo. La ve preocupada—. Acabo de ver a Alecto soltando maldiciones allá por donde pisa. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Ha visto la pintada?

Lo último lo dice sólo para que Hannah la oiga.

—¡Sí! —responde Hannah sin poder contener la euforia—. ¿No es genial? Ha venido aquí para interrogarnos sobre quién fue pero madame Pince la detuvo antes que…

—¿Madame Pince… qué? —La interrumpe dejando caer la tapa del libro, de Artes Oscuras, sobre la mesa—. ¿Hablas en serio? Pero… pero, ¿cómo es eso posible?

—Eso es la mejor parte de la historia o lo más sorprendente dependiendo de qué punto de visto lo veas. Bueno, da igual. ¿Crees que pillen a Turpin?

—No lo harán. —Susan mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, se aparta un mechón de la cara—. Turpin tendrá su aire medio revolucionario pero no la creen tan suicida para llevarle la contraria con tanto descaro. —Chasque la lengua—. Quizá culpen a Corner. Él no es nada sutil.

—Imposible. Corner está en la enfermería: se lesionó en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y, a menos que se las ingeniara para crearse un doble medio consciente y no estemos enteradas, no puede ser él.

—Si no descubren al causante pronto, se van a cabrear más —dice Susan como si estuviese contando un chisme realmente interesante, aunque ella está en contra de inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás—. Nunca creí que ser una rebelde sería divertido.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices —regaña—. Nunca sabes quién puede estar escuchando. Las paredes tienen oídos pero en Hogwarts cualquier cosa puede escucharte e irle con el chivatazo a los Carrow.

—Eso no te lo discuto. Cambiado de tema, ¿has terminado la redacción de Artes Oscuras? Cada vez que quiero hacer algo, lo pospongo para después. Y sólo me queda este período para hacerla.

Hannah sonríe.

—No es un trabajo del que esté orgullosa —dice mirando su redacción. Hace una mueca—. Si quieres puedo tratar de ayudarte a hacerla.

—Te lo agradecería.

.

La pintada que han hecho hace una semana en definitiva ha motivado a ciertos estudiantes para que se unan a La Resistencia. Uno de ellos ha formado parte del viejo Ejército de Dumbledore mientras que otros son nuevos. Actualmente en La Resistencia hay alumnos de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor no obstante no hay ningún Slytherin.

Hannah se lleva las manos a la bolsa de la fada cada vez que piensa en ese hecho. Ella no quiere encasillar a toda la casa como seres desalmados que apoyan ciegamente a los Carrow pero le están dando muy buenas razones para que no confíe en ellos. Es decir, ¿quién se ríe de los «castigos» infringidos por los Carrow? Y sí «castigos» es como ellos suelen llamar a lo que hacen a los alumnos.

En las últimas lecciones de Artes Oscuras Crabbe y Goyle se han deleitado con el sufrimiento ajeno, sobre todo desde que han descubierto que son buenísimos en esa asignatura. La mirada de Hannah se ensombrece al recordar el estado en que Crabbe ha dejado a Ernie luego de que éste le dijese a Amycus que no va a cambiar su redacción. Ernie casi ni se pudo poner en pie aunque el efecto colateral tampoco es una novedad.

«¿Será que los de Slytherin luchan a su modo o es que no les importamos», piensa Hannah. «Bueno, vamos empezando así que no podemos esperar que todo nos resulte con suma facilidad. Quizá alguno se una más adelante. Me gustaría saber si Ernie ya está bien.»

—¡Oye, Hannah! —saluda. Al no recibir reacción de Hannah chasquea los dedos delante de ella—. ¡Hannah, reacciona! ¡Joder, si no espabilas te echaré un aguamenti!

—Perdón —dice ella, mirándolo—. Estaba pensando en… Olvídalo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que Susan te ayudaría a llegar a la sala común para que reposaras.

Ernie examina a su alrededor, como si quisiese asegurarse que nadie esté escondido por ahí.

—Verás, tenemos que ser más cuidadosos con las reuniones —contesta ignorando la pregunta anterior.

—¿Qué reuniones? ¿De qué estás hablando? —dice—. ¿Estás tratando de distraerme, cierto? ¿Y a dónde está Susan?

—Tranquila, ella está bien. —Le coloca una mano en el hombro con la intención de calmarla—. No, no es lo que crees.

—Dime qué sucedió, Ernie.

—A eso voy, mujer. —Ernie pone los ojos en blanco—. A Ginny la han «regañado» por estar hablando con Luna.

—¿«Regañado»? —Traga en seco—. ¿Qué más?

—Alecto es más inteligente que Umbridge. Ella no nos prohibirá expresamente que no nos juntemos con alguien que es de una casa diferente a la nuestra, sino que se apresurará a sacar conclusiones y pobre de ti por si no consigues reaccionar rápido. Si no hubiese sido por el director Snape que llegó a decirle que llegaba tarde para dar Estudios Muggles, Ginny se habría llevado algo peor que un simple puñetazo en el mentón.

—¡Eso es… Eso es horrible! —Hannah se lleva ambas manos a la boca al darse cuenta que está por soltar un grito que será bastante audible—. Un segundo, ¿Snape… qué?

—Eso mismo dije cuando me enteré —dice—. Ginny le miró raro hasta que Snape, el muy idiota, le dijo que los alaridos que dan los alumnos cerca de la oficina del director impide que se concentre en sus muy importantísimas labores. ¡Somos más importantes que lo que sea que haga! ¿Qué clase de director se comporta de esa manera, como si nosotros no importáramos? Mierda, ojalá McGonagall hubiera suplido a Dumbledore como directora al menos sí podíamos confiar en ella. Lo único que sé es que si llego a confiar en Snape, por ejemplo llegar para quejarme, lo más seguro es que vierta un poco de poción urticaria en mi desayuno _._

—No era bueno como profesor, no va a serlo de director —interviene Susan apareciendo de improvisto, sobresaltando a sus amigos—. Si quieren continuar con la conversación, vámonos inmediatamente al Gran Comedor. Podemos aparentar que hablamos de clases o vete a saber qué mientras discutimos esto.

—¿No es arriesgado? —Se escucha un pequeño sonido proveniente del estómago de Ernie. Este se sonroja algo—. Concuerdo con Susan, hay que cenar.

—¿Acaso es más seguro lo que hacemos? —pregunta con ironía. Le da una colleja a Ernie—. ¡No me vuelvas a dejar así como así! ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti, creí que te había pasado algo! Tienes suerte que sea Hannah la que te ha encontrado, porque pudiste haberte tropezado o algo así. ¡Y estarías peor! Esa mujer nunca se mide con ese hechicito suyo.

—Me dolió. ¡Y no grites, llamarás la atención!

—Entonces compórtate con más madurez.

—Entonces no esperemos más —dice Hannah uniéndose a la conversación antes de que empiecen a luchar. Toma la mano de Susan y Ernie—. Marchémonos. No quiero encontrarme con Alecto o Amycus.

«Nadie quiere encontrarse con ellos», piensa Ernie frunciendo el ceño. «Nunca lo noté antes pero Susan tiene un terrible mal genio. ¿Quién lo diría?»

—Esto es inaudito, ¿no es cierto? —Hannah y Ernie la ven con extrañeza—. Antes oíamos que Ron, Harry y Hermione tenían aventuras por doquier y ahora nosotros seremos quienes la viviremos. Es como si estuviéramos en sus zapatos.

—Si fuera así, se habrían dignado en volver —dice cruzándose de brazos—. Escuché a Neville decir que ha leído que Harry estaba por toda Inglaterra. ¿Curioso, no?

—Él no nos ha abandonado. ¿No lo haría, verdad?

—A estas alturas, no sé qué pensar —susurra Ernie—. Y tampoco sé qué creer. No lo conozco lo necesario, ¿recuerdas? Así que no puedo asegurarte que no lo ha hecho.


	11. La nostalgia de un hogar

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **La nostalgia de un hogar**

Ha pasado un mes desde que La Resistencia ha debutado, todavía falta más de un mes para que empiece diciembre y puedan regresar a su hogar para visitar a Anthony Abbott quien, desde la despedida en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, no ha visto a Hannah. Ella ha querido enviar una lechuza para informar a su padre que, al menos, sigue viva pero Ernie consigue que desista al recordarle que cualquiera puede interceptar la carta, además que cabe la posibilidad que –por producto de la ansiedad– Hannah escriba algo que comprometa el avance que está teniendo La Resistencia en Hogwarts.

—No te desesperes, amiga, pronto estaremos en diciembre —dice Susan tratando de animarla. Le da una débil sonrisa mientras aparenta estar concentrada en la clase de Herbología—. Y cuando eso pase, estaremos más cerca de largarnos de aquí.

—¿A dónde pasarás las vacaciones navideñas? —pregunta pero de inmediato se arrepiente, acordándose de lo que le ha contado hace unas semanas—. Perdóname, no ha sido mi intención.

—No te preocupes. —Susan baja la mirada—. Sé que no lo has dicho con malicia.

—Lamento si parezco una cotilla pero, ¿a dónde te vas a quedar? Porque espero que no sea en ese lugar.

—No lo hare. Merlín me libre de soportar voluntariamente a esos psicópatas —Susan se estremece. La profesora Sprout echa un vistazo hacia ella sin embargo, Hannah no sabe si lo ha imaginado o no, cree que haya visto un brillo indescifrable en los ojos de la profesora.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? A mi papá y a mí nos encantaría recibirte.

Susan le sonríe.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —susurra—. ¿Y Neville? Él nunca ha faltado a una clase de Sprout.

Un mal presentimiento aparece en Hannah, como si estuviese a punto de suceder algo realmente malo.

—Esperemos que nada le pase… —Hannah se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, se aclara la garganta—. Digo, que nada haya pasado.

—Lo que tú digas.


	12. Un descanso de Hogwarts

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Un descanso de Hogwarts**

«Vamos a tener un pequeño descanso de Hogwarts», piensa Hannah Abbott en el momento en que se encuentra en el Gran Comedor. No existe ninguna sola conversación que se deje oír por todas partes, tampoco hay risas escandalosas y anécdotas que escuchen una buena parte del alumnado, menos miradas furtivas que algunos bromistas les manden a las personas que recibirán la jugarreta. No hay nada de eso. «Increíble que llegó el día en que dije que me siento enferma de Hogwarts; para sorpresa mía, lo he dicho. Lo peor es que una verdad tremendamente acertada.»

A pesar de que la comida que preparan los elfos domésticas no ha variado ni lo más mínimo desde que los Carrow se han apoderado del colegio de magia, lo más posible es que no sepan que hay elfos domésticos o, de saberlo, sólo consideran que mientras ejerzan a la perfección su trabajo no habrá motivo para asesinarlos. Sea cual sea la razón, a Hannah no le interesa mucho lo que los Carrow puedan hacerles después de todo, en opinión de la señora Abbott, los elfos domésticos tienen tipo de magia diferente al que están acostumbrados a ver.

Por lo mismo Hannah cree que pueden desaparecer de un lugar a otro del castillo. Lo desestima, se supone que nadie puede aparecerse dentro de los terrenos del colegio por lo que los elfos domésticos no son una excepción… ¿cierto?

—¿Te has enterado que Neville, Luna y Ginny intentaron colarse en el despacho de Snape? —le dice Ernie Mcmillan después de que se ha acercado y ha cogido una porción de empanadilla de calabaza—. Lo único que escuché es que no han terminado bien.

—¡Oh, mi…! Pero, ¿están bien? Es decir, ¿no les ha pasado que sea realmente lamentable?

—De eso no sé nada, Hannah. Ninguno ha dado información sobre eso. —Ernie dirige la vista a la mesa de los profesores; ahí, los hermanos Carrow se ven complacidos luego de que han hecho bien s trabajo—. ¡ _Ugh_! Voy a tener que soportar a Amycus con su estúpida sonrisa de superioridad.

—Tendremos —le corrige Susan suspirando—. No tenemos opción para no ir a Artes Oscuras a menos que estemos en la enfermería o finjamos estar enfermos para acabar en la enfermería.

—Dudo que Pomfrey se crea la mentira… —susurra Hannah.

—A tía Amelia le encantaría saber que tengo una amiga como tú —dice Susan cambiando de tema e intentando que sólo ella y Ernie la escuchen—, seguramente le haría muy feliz porque iré contigo. Sabes, creo que si ella todavía estuviera viva me hubiera pedido que te preguntara si podía quedarme contigo para esta navidad. Tía Amelia se tomaba seriamente el tema de mi seguridad.

«¿Cómo puede hablar con tanta serenidad acerca de su tía? Yo aún no me considero preparada para hablar así de mamá sin que me entristezca. No sé si estaré siendo una dramática o si Susan es más fuerte que yo, emocionalmente hablando… Supongo que cada quien se repone a su propio ritmo, es eso o Susan está aparentando fortaleza. Qué sé yo.»

—Suerte la tuya. Yo tendré que regresar a casa y aguantarme el discurso de mis padres acerca de por qué uno tiene que tener instinto de auto preservación… Lo que sucederá después de que uno me pregunte si me he unido a algún grupo rebelde. —Ernie pone los ojos en blanco—. Agradezco su preocupación, ¡joder, sí lo hago!

—Son tus padres, sólo quieren que estés seguro —le dice Hannah—. Eso no es malo. De lo contrario, es que te aman un montón.

—Y yo a ellos. No te creas otra cosa.


	13. Vacaciones que comienzan

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Vacaciones que comienzan**

El tren se ha detenido en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El interminable viaje por fin ha terminado y Hannah está convencida de que va a disfrutar las breves vacaciones que tenga con Anthony Abbott antes de que tenga que regresar a Hogwarts.

—Sólo hasta junio. Sólo tenemos que aguantar hasta junio y nos largaremos de Inglaterra —le dice Susan esperanzada—. ¿No te gustaría? Tú, yo y el señor Abbott lejos de las fauces del Innombrable.

—¿Qué hay de Ernie?

—Él tiene a su familia. No podemos pedirle que les deje sólo para que estemos juntos, creo que los señores Mcmillan están más tranquilos con la presencia de su hijo allá.

Las puertas se abren. Un montón de estudiantes salen a paso rápido para distraerse de lo que ha pasado o para seguir practicando lo aprendido en el colegio, dependiendo de la persona. Hannah busca con la mirada a su padre.

—Me gusta estar en casa.

—A mí me gusta sentirme en un hogar —le dice Susan.

—¿Nos cartearemos en las vacaciones o esperaremos a llegar a Hogwarts? —les pregunta Ernie, estando detrás de ellas con su baúl en su mano.

—Creo que nos podemos esperar, no quiero que nada le pase a _Aquiles._

—Aún sigo preguntándome qué clase de nombre es _Aquiles_ para una lechuza.

—Me gusta la historia de Aquiles, Ernie. No su final pero sí lo demás —responde Hannah—. Fue un héroe griego.

—Yo hubiera escogido un nombre más mágico —le dice Ernie—… si tuviera una.


	14. Regresando al hogar

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Regresando al hogar**

El enorme abrazo que le ha dado Anthony Abbott después de que Hannah ha llegado a su hogar es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar desde que se ha enterado que tiene permitido volver a casa para pasar las vacaciones.

En un principio Hannah ha creído que en el régimen de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado que de esas pequeñas actividades pueden irse despidiendo sin embargo ha resultado que no; sino que al final hasta él sabe que impedir esos pequeños placeres de la vida puede hacer que se arme una revolución, o eso es lo que quiere creer ella ya que no hay manera de saber qué es lo que pasa por la mente de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado cuando quiere conseguir lo que quiere.

—Me alegra ver que estás bien, hija mía —dice Anthony—. Por un momento creí… creí que ya nunca más te volvería a ver y que tendría que… Bueno, que tendría que enterrarte como a tu mamá.

—Pues… —Hannah no encuentra manera de contestar a ese comentario que le ha recordado que el tema de su madre aún no se haya superado por completo, a su debido ritmo las heridas se van a ir cicatrizando y, lo más posible, es que en un futuro cercano ella pueda hablar con naturalidad de su difunta progenitora—. Ves que estoy bien. No me ha pasado nada que sea tan lamentable, ¿sabes, papá?

Susan carraspea un poco.

—Espero que no le moleste que llegara de improvisto, señor Abbott —se disculpa Susan para hacerse notar y consiguiendo que el ambiente se aligere levemente con su intervención.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso Susan. Siempre eres bienvenida a la residencia Abbott —dice Anthony Abbott sonriéndole a Susan—. ¿Qué tan mal está Hogwarts? No creo que Hannah sea sincera conmigo.

—¡Eh! —protesta la muchacha—. Que lo hago porque no quiero que te preocupes por mí… Al menos no más de lo que espero.

—Qué adorables eres, Hannah —dice el señor Abbott— pero soy tu padre. Mi deber es preocuparme por ti, en especial si dices que estás bien con esos… ¿Permiso para decir groserías en frente de unas adolescentes fácilmente impresionables?

—Permiso concedido —contesta Hannah soltando una pequeña risa mientras que Susan finge interés en la alfombra—. Llevamos escuchando las groserías de Ernie desde hace años; ya no nos impresionamos así de fácil como crees que lo hacemos.

Anthony sonríe.

—Da igual. Entonces ya saben todos los insultos que puedan tener los Carrow. ¡Y estamos aquí para despejarnos la mente! ¿Así que vamos a la cocina a ver qué podemos comer? Creo que quedó algo de harina para hacer una tarta.

—A mí me basta con sólo que la comida sea comestible… No pregunten —añade Susan.

—Igual quiero que lo cuentes —susurra Hannah a Susan luego de que se censoria de que su padre está distraído revisando el anaquel.

—Lo haré pero promete que no te burlarás de mí.

—No creo que pueda mantener esa promesa, amiga —bromea Hannah risueña. Ladea la cabeza, ve a su padre separando unos ingredientes y se encamina hacia él—. ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

—No. Ve a instalar a Susan a tu recamara —responde él—. Por cierto _Aquiles_ estará encantado de volver a… —Un agudo chillido interrumpe a Anthony—. Por favor, Hannah, aprecio mi sentido del oído.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo —murmura Susan desde la sala de estar—. Siempre se pone de ese modo cuando escucha que hablan de _Aquiles._

—Lo lamento, ¡casi me olvido de él! Veré si necesita que lo alimente o si quiere que le dé agua.

—Tranquila, hija, _Aquiles_ está bien. Lo he cuidado desde que has regresado a Hogwarts.

—Muchas gracias, papá —agradece Hannah aliviada; una duda aparece en ella, traga en seco—. ¿Te molesta que no te escribiera cartas antes de llegar aquí?

—Me siento más tranquilo estando tú aquí —responde Anthony.


	15. Después de las vacaciones

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Después de las vacaciones**

Las vacaciones de navidad se han ido más rápido de lo que ha querido y en menos de lo que ha imaginado se encuentra de nuevo en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para terminar con el último año de estudio, en compañía de sus queridos amigos que no se han visto tan emocionados por tener que regresar al lugar que más han aborrecido desde que han recibido aquella carta que los han obligado a ir.

¿A costa de qué? De lo único que puede estar convencida es que, para aquellos estudiantes que no han accedido a demanda impuesta por el Ministerio de Magia, las consecuencias de esa acción sólo pueden ser… nefastas, por ponerlo de alguna manera.

Hannah se encuentra con Ernie en el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo año, una fría mañana de febrero. La litera vacía de Justin le provoca un estremecimiento a Hannah, se pregunta si todavía él sigue vivo o si los carroñeros han dado con él; después de todo ese tiempo ese tiempo en que se ha esforzado por mantenerse alejado de la Comisión de Registro de Nacidos de Muggles. Hannah sacude la cabeza en un desesperado intento por no preocuparse más por Justin: lo que menos necesita Ernie en estos instantes es que alguien le recuerde que Justin sigue allá afuera, solo y esmerándose por escapar de un destino incierto, deseando que al despertar sea un día mejor que el anterior.

¿Qué tan mal está el mundo fuera de las paredes del castillo? ¿Están peor que aquí o será que ellos se encuentran más seguros allá? Pone los ojos en blanco diciéndose a sí misma que no confirmará la respuesta sólo pensando en ella, que la única manera es escapándose del castillo pero no lo hará. No hará una tontería de esa magnitud. No se añadirá una carga más.

«Acabo de decir que Justin es una carga», pensó Hannah pálida, viendo que Ernie se halla caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación con las manos en la espalda y el gesto endurecido, como si se hubiese enterado de la noticia más espantosa con la que se pueda encontrar ahora. «Él es un amigo, un amigo no es una carga a pesar de que a veces molesten. Aun así, sé que no me referí de ese modo a él porque me sienta cansada de él; estoy estresada, creo que todos los estamos, no lo expresé bien aunque no lo dije. ¿Será Justin la razón por la que Ernie está vagando sin cesar?»

—No puede ser otra cosa: se la han llevado delante de nuestras puñeteras narices y nosotros no hemos podido hacer mierda a quienes le pusieron un dedo encima —murmura Ernie en voz alta.

—Eh, ¿a quiénes no hemos podido…? —dice Hannah pero se detiene con rapidez al recordar el inicio de la frase—. ¿Y a quién se han llevado?

—Luna Lovegood no ha bajado del Expreso de Hogwarts, Hannah. Michael está buscándola como loco por todas partes creyendo que de nuevo se ha despistado al coger la ruta de regreso al astillo (algo habitual en ella, según Michael) no obstante no da con su paradero. Ni siquiera recuerda haber visto que subiera al expreso.

—¡¿Se la llevaron del andén?!

—Pienso que ni siquiera llegó al andén —replica Ernie— y sí: más o menos la idea es esa. ¿Alguna idea de por qué la han tomado prisionera? Ella es… —Su amigo se lleva una mano a la cara, abre los ojos de la sorpresa—. Claro, tiene sentido. ¿Cómo no lo he notado? ¡Hannah!, ¿te has leído lo último que ha publicado _El Quisquilloso_?

—Más o menos —responde confusa—. Lo leí de reojo en la Sala de los Menesteres mientras fui a visitar a Megan. —Aparta la mirada—. Espero que pudiera regresar al castillo, si es que se fue. Desde que Hestia se ha vuelto una auror considerablemente activa ha tenido pensar rápido antes de que ellos pretendan devolverle el favor usando a su sobrina para conseguirlo. Esas son sólo conjeturas mías.

—Si lo que me dijiste de Hestia Jones es verdad, entonces Megan ha hecho bien en desaparecerse del castillo en cuando ha recibido la noticia —añade Ernie—; no hubiese sobrevivido quedándose a la vista del mortífago en turno. ¿Cómo está ella? Es decir, ¿no le ha costado adaptarse al entorno y tener que conformarse con lo que podemos conseguir? Lo que no es mucho si me permites aclarar ya que es difícil colarse a las cocinas sin que nadie te vea bajo.

—Al principio no se lo tomó bien —contesta Hannah Abbott mientras ve a través de la ventana—, al menos está adaptándose con cierta felicidad a comparación de los otros que han tenido que esconderse; quiero decir, que fuera de eso está tomándolo con bastante responsabilidad y madurez.

—Al menos es sensata. No necesitamos a una mocosa idiota que crea que puede mangonearnos para conseguir lo que quiere.

—¡Ernie Macmillan no digas esas cosas delante de mí! ¡Y me importa un carajo lo que opines acerca de Megan, a ella la vas respetar porque te lo digo yo así que puedes ahorraste de esa pregunta! Oh, hola Hannah, ¿algo más decente que ha dicho este bocaza de aquí?

—Míster bocaza todavía te oye, Susan —protesta Ernie cruzándose de brazos—. Y por si no lo has notado, tu lenguaje no es mejor que el mío, mujer.

Susan le taladra con la mirada.

—Me desagrada que la gente critique a una persona sin saber lo que pasa por la mente de esa persona. ¿Y si tienes una razón por la que se esté comportando de manera tan… eh, rara? No se puede saber si cerramos nuestra mente a las posibilidades.

—Ajá, ¿qué tiene que ver las posibilidades sobre la mente y no sé qué más cháchara que estás soltando con el problema actual o con mi comentario inocente acerca de Megan Jones? —pregunta Ernie a Susan, Hannah suspira—. Vamos, mujer, reconoce que no he dicho nada que realmente le ofenda.

Susan puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, ¿qué más da? —Susan bufa y coloca las manos alrededor de su cintura—. ¿De qué hablaban antes?

—Han secuestrado a Luna. No ha regresado a Hogwarts, de hecho ni sus compañeros de casa están seguros de si realmente abordó el expreso o si ellos se lo han imaginado —responde Ernie con tacto. Susan palidece—, debe de ser por las publicaciones que hace su padre; no le encuentro otra explicación.

—Neville y Ginny han de estar pasándolo fatal o lo pasarán cuando se enteren —dice Hannah acercándose a Susan y tomándola de la mano, como si temiera que ella pudiera no ser real—; no me gustaría estar en su lugar.

—Ni tú ni nadie, Hannah. —Ernie se lleva una mano a la nuca, en gesto de aparente despreocupación—. Acerté cuando dije que darían el sermón de mi vida. Estuve confinado a mi recamara lo que duraron las vacaciones de navidad.

—Confinado o no, igual no creo que llegarán lejos esta vez en su planificación para unas vacaciones memorables —le dice Susan que sigue fastidiada por el comentario de Ernie—. Perdón, no he tenido que decir eso. ¿Ha pasado algo más?

—Nada que sea digno de mención —responde Ernie con desinterés

«Creo que ellos podrían terminar como pareja», piensa Hannah cuestionándose qué tan posible fuese que uno de los dos estuviese enamorado del otro. «El tiempo dirá si tengo o no tengo razón.»


	16. Manteniendo una conversación

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Manteniendo una conversación**

La desaparición de Luna es un suceso que no pasa desapercibido para nadie en Hogwarts sin embargo no se ha vuelto la comidilla del colegio de magia, debido a que ningún estudiante quiere ser el siguiente en desaparecer. A pesar de que Hannah no ha conversado con Neville desde la última reunión que ha tenido La Resistencia, ella puede apostar a que su amigo ha de estar muy preocupado y asustado por lo que pueda pasarle a Luna de ahora en adelante; después de todo, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que a Luna no le ha sucedido lo que sea estando en cautiverio? Exacto: no hay probabilidad.

Aunque Ernie no ha dicho ni una sola palabra con respecto al tema, al menos desde que les ha llegado con la noticia, Hannah puede ver a través de las acciones de él y sabe que debe de estar temeroso por el destino que Justin pueda conseguir, si no es que está muerto para este momento del año escolar.

Cambiando de tema, Megan se ha quedado en la Sala de Menesteres durante las vacaciones de invierno al igual que otros alumnos que han tenido que desaparecerse en algún instante del este año; la última vez que Hannah ha ido a visitarla, ha oído que Megan ha mencionado a Sally–Anne así que ahora que se ha dado dos horas libres, le preguntará qué tan cercanas han sido hasta la fecha.

—Nos hicimos amigas en tercero, en la clase de Aritmancia —le contesta Megan Jones con una sonrisa melancolía en el rostro—. No nos hemos separado desde entonces. Oye, me gustaría saber si se ha mencionado a Sally–Anne en _El Profeta._

—No, no he sabido nada de ella desde nuestro quinto año, cuando ella no ha podido hacer los TIMO —le responde Hannah—. ¿Por qué?

—Quiero saber si sigue viva. De hecho creo que todos queremos saber eso de las personas que han tenido que marcharse para protegerse a sí mismas, ¿cierto? —Hannah asiente al comentario de Megan—. Bueno —sigue diciendo con el ánimo levemente decaído—, esperaba que tú o alguien supiera dónde se encuentra ella. Sé que su familia la ha llevado lejos de Inglaterra, ella misma me lo dijo antes de irse; pero no sé si han descubierto que Sally–Anne es mestiza.

—Eso explica por qué Sally–Anne sabe de objetos muggles, aunque como vivía en un pueblo muggle creí que ahí lo había escuchado.

—Pues no —dice la otra—. ¿Qué pasa con Lovegood? ¿Han dado con ella?

Hannah suspira.

—Si los mortífagos la han secuestrado, dudo que alguien pueda saber eso. —Baja la mirada—. ¿Necesitas que te traiga un libro que leer? Debe de ser aburrido quedarse aquí todos los días.

—No tanto; al menos, no después de que te acostumbras. He hecho algunos amigos también… En realidad no sé si llamarlos amigos ya que sólo nos juntamos a veces para hacer algo de conversación.

—Al menos no estás sola —dice Hannah tratando de consolarla; falla en el intento.

Megan dirige la vista con fingido interés el suelo mientras asiente, con los pensamientos puestos en Sally–Anne.


	17. Estableciendo el panorama

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Estableciendo el panorama**

La conversación que acaba de tener con Megan no ha ayudado a que el ánimo de Hannah mejore, de hecho sólo lo ha empeorado de un modo en el que ella no ha creído posible hasta que ha cruzado un par de palabras con Megan. Es cierto que ella sabe que Sally–Anne no ha regresado a Hogwarts para cursar el quinto año, sin embargo jamás se le hubiese imaginado que la razón que la llevó a tomar aquella decisión, fuese esa: el miedo de los padres de Sally–Anne ha sido el responsable de que ella se retrase cerca de tres años; aunque visto en retrospección la elección ha sido bastante acertada, teniendo en cuenta que ella es una mestiza y que probablemente la hubiesen investigado.

—Me enteré de que fuiste a hablar con Megan, ¿va todo bien? —le pregunta Susan después de que a Hannah a la sala común. Hannah tiene la apariencia de una muerta en vida—. No me digas que estás bien. Te estoy viendo, pareces que te han lazando mil Maleficios Torturadores.

—Eso no me ha pasado desde la semana pasada —murmura Hannah—. No podía permitir que Amycus lastimara a ese niño de segundo, ¿en qué estaba pensando? El pobre sólo trataba de distraerse y mira lo que casi le hizo.

Susan pone los ojos en blanco.

—No importa lo que pasemos, no estás dispuesta a cambiar esa parte de ti, ¿cierto? No está tan mal, no importa de qué lado le veamos o lo positivas que intentemos ser. ¡Esto es una mierda! Y mis nervios están siendo afectados por ti… ¡Joder, ahora siento lo que siente Anthony día a día!

Hannah la mira confundida.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Anthony en esto?

—Que es el novio de Michael —responde Susan—. Los vi besándose por ahí. A todo Hogwarts le consta la actitud revolucionaria de Michael.

—Sigo diciendo que una veta Gryffindor ha de tener Michael.

—Como sea, ¿qué te ha dicho Megan?

—Los padres de Sally–Anne la sacaron del colegio para evitar que pasara por lo mismo que nosotros.

—¿Sólo eso? —Susan enarca una ceja. Hannah la mira mal—. No te equivoques, está mal que le pasara eso pero ¿de qué te sorprendes? Con lo que hemos pasado ya tendrías que estar acostumbrada a esta clase de noticias de nuestros compañeros.

—Sigue deprimiéndome. No puedo evitarlo, yo soy así.

—Lo sé. Y te quiero por eso.


	18. Tres meses más

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Tres meses más**

Ha comenzado marzo, lo que significa que faltan sólo tres meses para que finalmente termine Hogwarts para no regresar al mundo mágico; en ese tiempo ha tenido que reducir las visitar al Sala de los Menesteres para evitar que alguien se entere de la ubicación de esa sala tan especial para ellos. Hannah suspira en el momento en que vuelve su atención la profesora Sprout que les está explicando las propiedades de una planta –cuyo nombre tampoco ha escuchado.

Las pintadas de La Resistencia se han vuelto más ofensivas, directas, provocadores e instan a provocar el caos en todo Hogwarts con los mensajes tan persuasivos que se suelen escribir, lo que naturalmente no ha hecho feliz a los profesores Carrow: Amycus se dedica a vigilar los pasillos menos concurridos durante el día, Alecto lo hace durante la noche a pesar de eso jamás han dado con nadie.

Hannah les tiene que reconocer la perseverancia: no puede ser otra cosa la que los esté guiando para intentar atrapar a todos los estudiantes que hacen las pintadas en el castillo, sin embargo lo intentan y a veces lo consiguen; cuando sucede esto último, Hannah pide secretamente que no le pase nada que amerite ser internado en San Mungo, debido a que ahí seguro que no va a sobrevivir nada.

La muchacha suspira.

¡Cómo le gustaría apoyar en cada ocasión que pueden! No obstante no es lo suficientemente suicida para irse arriesgando en cada ocasiones que se le dé la opinión, a diferencia de Michael o de Lisa que no se detienen ante nada ni nadie para demostrar al mundo lo que piensan de la situación; tres meses más, sólo tres meses y todo habrá acabado.


	19. Lo último que se pierde

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Lo último que se pierde**

—¿Qué te pasa? No me vengas a decir que todavía estás impactada por la noticia de Sally–Anne; joder, Hannah, que estamos a mediados de abril; es momento de que lo superes.

—No estoy pensado en ella —dice Hannah, quizá más rápido de lo que recomendable ya que Susan la mira como diciéndole: «sí, ya; ¿y tú de qué vas?»; ella suelta un bufido, que suena más a un gruñido por la fuerza que ha ejercido—. Pienso en papá. No he sabido nada de él desde las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Eso significa que está vivo.

—O puede significar que lo han secuestrado, o que lo han matado y a nadie le ha importado —corrige Hannah pálida, jugando con sus dedos nerviosa—. Me preocupa él. Es la única familia que me queda. Si sobrevivo a Hogwarts, no quiero imaginar llegar a casa y encontrarme con la noticia de que papá ha muerto. No lo soportaría. No de nuevo.

Susan suaviza el gesto; se acerca a su mejor amiga y le da un abrazo, que es lo mejor que puede hacer ahora que Hannah está tan débil emocionalmente hablando.

—Sé más optimista.

—¿Y si me equivoco?

—La desilusión no será tan dolorosa, entonces.


	20. Esto es un hasta pronto

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Esto es un hasta pronto**

El que primero mire hacia cada lado para asegurarse que nadie esté por los alrededores, le ha hecho pensar que no quiere que nadie se entere de lo que vaya a hacer a continuación; como si se tratase de una clase de secreto del que se prefiere que no se haga la voz –similar a las reuniones que hacen con cierta regularidad o del escondrijo que tienen para algunos estudiantes. Una vez que él último estudiante de séptimo año se ha marchado –de la clase de Herbología–, Neville la mira sin saber qué tiene que hacer ahora que se han quedado solos.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dice él, nervioso—. Es importante, Hannah. He estado pensando y...

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Y por qué has querido que nos quedáramos a solas para decírmelo? —pregunta Hannah con impaciencia, interrumpiendo el balbuceo de Neville. Él se queda en silencio, sorprendido por el comportamiento de la muchacha. Esta se avergüenza—. Perdón. ¿Qué está pasando? —vuelve a preguntar con un tono más tranquilo.

—Yo…

Hannah, sin saber la razón, se pone tímida; pensando en lo emocionada que puede estar cualquier adolescente si se tratase de un asunto totalmente diferente; pero, con todo lo que ha vivido hasta la fecha, Hannah sabe que es bastante difícil que se trate de una declaración de amor –lo que de ninguna manera le importará si viene de Neville.

Hannah parpadea al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pensar; se reprime ese pensamiento. ¿Pero por qué siquiera se ha atrevido a afirmar que no le importará eso si viene de Neville? Qué confuso.

—Ha llegado el momento de que yo me desaparezca —declara, así como así, de golpe.

—¿Qué? —dice Hannah con torpeza, deseando haber escuchado mal. ¿Por qué? Que ella sepa, a él no le ha pasado nada que esté fuera de lo esperable.

—A mi abuela la han intentado secuestrar —explica él con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si hubiese pasado algo más que no le va a decir. Pasan unos minutos en los que Neville recuerda la carta de su abuela, el que ella le dijese que está orgullosa del nieto que tiene y que está honrando la memoria de sus padres ha significado mucho para él—. Te lo he dicho porque no quiero que te preocupes por mí.

—¿Sólo me lo has dicho a mí?

—No. También a Ginny —contesta. Sin saber por qué, ella internamente protesta por no ser la única en saberlo esa información. Aun así asiente—. Me escabulliré dentro de poco tiempo, me gustaría que fingieras estar sorprendida, con pánico o miedo… Lo que quieras, no te delates.

—No te preocupes por mí. Fingiré incredulidad —tranquiliza Hannah sonriéndole. A Neville le paree la sonrisa más bonita que ha visto, no se lo dice—. ¿Estarás bien?

—¡Sí…! Digo, puede que sí; no sé qué tan bien me tomaré el que Ginny haga las cosas por sí misma.

—La ayudaré… Es decir, si no hay problema.

Neville la mira, en silencio. Luego asiente lentamente.


	21. Esa noticia

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Esa noticia**

—¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa de estúpida que andas en el rostro? ¡Ay! ¡Susan, ¿por qué el tirón de orejas?!

—A mi amiga no la insultas —regaña Susan con el ceño fruncido—. Además no es una sonrisa de estúpida, es de enamorada. Sea quien sea, te exijo que lo presentes. —Lo último se lo ha dicho directamente a Hannah.

Ella les mira con una mezcla entre la incredulidad y el bochorno.

—No estoy enamorada, Susan. Sólo me he enterado de una noticia que me ha hecho feliz.

—¿Y qué es esa «noticia» si se puede saber?

—Vale ya, Ernie. Sólo yo tengo el derecho de preguntarle cosas tan íntimas.

—No se peleen —interviene Hannah sin dejar de sonreír—. Y no hay nada que aclarar. No sé por qué, no sé cuándo, pero «esa noticia» ha sido lo mejor de mi día.

—Sí —dice Susan—, eso sucede cuando estás enamorada.

—No estoy enamorada.

—No te creemos —dice Ernie, entorna los ojos—. Me voy. Si no vas a decir nada al respecto, iré a hacer algo que me relaje. Me echaré una siesta.

—Qué novedad, Ernie —dice Susan.


End file.
